People use personal shopping carts to carry their groceries and other items to their home. These personal shopping carts typically have a basket, a handle, and wheels. The personal shopping carts that are currently on the market have several drawbacks. First, they are very flimsy and hard to turn, making it difficult to push the cart. Second, the objects put in the shipping cart are limited by the size of the basket. Third, these shopping carts provide no means for carrying personal objects like a cell phone, or other items, such as clothing. There is a need in the art for a personal shopping cart that meets the needs of the ordinary person.